Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work vehicle and a rotating light.
Description of the Related Art
Some hydraulic excavators, which is an example of a work vehicle, have the function of a bendable-jib type mobile crane. When crane work is performed with a hydraulic excavator such as this, a rotating light must be installed and able to flash. The rotating light is disposed on the roof of the cab, as shown in FIG. 1 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-68830, for example.